Definitely
by fabrevansfanfics
Summary: This is an Overgron story, therefore Dianna Agron Chord Overstreet are the main couple. Just a little bit of the Glee Tour backstage.


**Definitely**

"What about you guys, uh? Rumor has it that there is a spark there," the woman in her late twenties asked, a big white smile on her face, one that she probably used for any and everything. It couldn't be any more fake if she tried.

All the cast giggled nervously, though it could be seen from the blonde guy's face how _embarrassed _he was. Dianna thought, later that day after so many interviews for the Glee Movie, that she'd never seen someone blush as hard.

"You see, it's funny because we actually have no idea where those rumors about us dating come from." She replied with a light shrug, looking around nervously, trying to get Chord to join her on that argument.

It wasn't a lie, per say. They were not together, not officially, and they absolutely did not walk around hand in hand or kissed in the backstage of the concerts. It was a common sense around there, however, that they were a… _thing _─ Chord was not good at being subtle and even worse at keeping secrets from his friends. Mark had been the first one to know the first they hooked up, of course, but then there was Cory, Lea, Naya, Kevin… Dianna never actually acknowledged it to anyone, but they all knew what happened in their trailers back in Los Angeles or in the girls' dressing room when everyone was busy doing something else.

They had different versions of how "it" had started. If you asked Dianna, she would say that it had happened after the first concert, when they were all having dinner together in the hotel's restaurant, getting a bit tipsy, and he offered to walk her to her room. She hadn't thought much of it, not until they were standing there, right before the door, and he gave her a look that looked more scared and anxious than anything. Next thing she knew, she was pressed up against the door, his large lips on hers, his oh so skilled tongue soft against hers, his manly hands on the small of her back. Things progressed quickly after that, and it was just a mess of moans, sweat and tangled sheets in her bed minutes later.

If you asked Chord, though, he would go back one year or so before that. The first time he'd seen her in person, they were filming "Empire State Of Mind" and he doubted that someone could look as adorable and sexy in an outfit as she'd done that day. They had talked, she'd been extra welcoming to him in the set, made sure he felt comfortable, walked him to lunch with everyone ─ she was surely his first friend there. And maybe one week or two after that, when they were alone in her trailer and she'd given him dance lessons… well, he had to leave the place shortly after because he had a situation in his pants that could not be ignored. But then again, maybe he would take you back to the first time "they" kissed. It was a crowded room, full of tension and hard work, and of course, he'd taken in professionally but nothing could beat the feeling of her soft lips on his, her warm tiny body on top of his, how she'd whispered in his ear, "Say my name". Maybe it was when they were in London for the big "X-Factor" performance, how they'd gone out together to explore the city, just the two of them, and he'd watched her laugh all night long with his dumb impressions and jokes. Maybe he had fallen in love with her back then.

He wasn't sure when it happened, how it happened or even if she felt the same way, but Chord never regretted one single night of them together.

After a few more questions, they walked out of the studio, saying their goodbyes to the interviewer and heading to the hall of the hotel. They had around one hour of lunch break, then some more press to attend to. The blonde had been walking with Naya, talking about whatever new Tim Burton movie, when she felt someone grabbing her hand gently and pulling her to the other side. Before she even had the chance to look, her friend giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Very eager, Blondie!" She'd said, shaking her head and walking to their group of friends. Dianna smiled weakly when she realized who it was, a certain tall blonde Southern boy with large lips and broad shoulders, that dragged her to a secluded corner and pressed her against a wall. She giggled and smacked his arm, mumbling something like "Let me go!". He didn't seem to mind her complains.

"_I don't know where those rumors come from_," he said in a bad impression of a girl's voice. "_Oh, I am so innocent! I don't know anything!_"

Dianna snorted that she was laughing so hard, still trying (and failing) to push him away.

"Well, excuse me. What did you expect me to say?" She raised an eyebrow, giving him an amused look. Chord blushed under her stare, but recovered rather quickly.

"I have a few ideas of what you could say," he started with a shrug, finally letting go of her and smirking when he noticed her smoothing her dress, her face obviously flushed by their previous proximity. "You could start with 'I love my Chordy' or 'He is so handsome'… Just a few thoughts."

Dianna rolled her eyes, wrapping her hand around his forearm and letting him guide her to the restaurant across the screet where their friends were.

"Well, but in that case, wouldn't we be making more rumors?"

Chord shrugged, getting his Ray Ban glasses off the collar of his shirt and pulling them on his face when they got out of the building. The Sun was particularly bright that morning, so Dianna buried her face into his neck, hiding from it. He smiled, loving how close she was.

"It's not a rumor if it's true, you know?"

He hadn't meant to say that, the words simply came out. As much as they both (and their friends) knew what was going on, none of them had ever acknowledged it. Not to each other.

Dianna wasn't dumb, though. She knew about his crush back then and knew how it had grown into something more during this summer. She knew how she felt, knew how she wanted to be around him all the time, how he made her feel like a princess and always made her laugh so hard ─ she didn't know, however, if she was ready to put a label on it.

"You're quiet," he said after a while, opening the door of the restaurant for her and watching from behind as she walked in.

"I can feel you checking me out!" She giggled, looking over her shoulder and facing a scarlet red faced Chord. He shook his head with a goofy smile.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"No I was─ yes, I was."

Dianna giggled, taking his hand and dragging him to the cast's table. Everyone greeted them with suspicious smiles but the two chose to ignore that. They sat on the right end of the table, the most secluded spot, side by side with Dianna's hand absently rubbing his knee.

"It will come out eventually," she admitted in a low tone. He knew immediately what she was talking about. "Whatever _it _is, anyway. It will come out and people will talk about it, and they will say it's PR or something ridiculous like that."

"We both know it's not." His tone was much more mature than she'd ever heard before, even in bed. He sounded nothing like the boy who did impressions to make his friends laugh or tried to lift her during the concerts.

"We do, but… but this is Hollywood, Chordy. People talk and they ruin genuine things. Like you and me."

He smiled just a little, but couldn't stop himself from frowning.

"It doesn't have to be like that. I want you to be mine, my… my girlfriend. And I want everyone to know that, know how happy I am. Is that wrong?"

The blonde felt like her chest was going to explode, but she couldn't let it show. They were in the middle of a restaurant, hanging out with their friends, for God's sake.

Making sure that no one was looking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Let's talk about it private, okay? Meet me in the restroom in five minutes."

Dianna gave him a light peck, just barely a brush of lips, and excused herself before making her way towards the restroom in the back of the place. Thankfully, it was empty, and she prayed that it would stay that way for much longer.

She intended to talk, she really did; but five minutes later, when Chord walked in the ladies' restroom with a dirty smirk on his lips, she forgot whatever the subject was. Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, his hands travelling all over her hips, upper thighs and ass.

Her own hands didn't stay quiet for long either. They found their _oh so familiar _path under his shirt, her nails digging into the soft skin (covering so hard muscle) of his back, pulling him close, if it was even possible. She moaned out his name when his kisses dropped to her jaw, lower to her neck, leaving one or two marks in the way. She didn't mind one little bit right now ─ damn, she could cover them with makeup. And, well, if she couldn't… what the hell? There was nothing in this world better than to feel his lips on her skin.

While one of her hands moved up to tangle in his silky blonde hair, the other found his perfect six-pack, fingertips tracing the outline of every muscle, sharp nails dragging across the skin gently ─ he groaned at that. She knew just how to drive him insane.

Chord didn't say behind. He actually went further, moving his hands under her beautiful sundress, kneading her firm backside, spreading her thighs and pressing himself up in between them. She could feel his erection, could feel it throbbing and pressing against her core, begging for attention. She could just imagine how it looked like; the rosy pink head glistening with pre cum, the long shaft thick and twitching inside his pants. It was so different, the immense contrast of seeing Chord naked and dressed up. He looked like a _man _in every aspect of his body, obviously, but there was something about him that just screamed "boyish". When he was naked, above, behind or under her, pleasuring her in ways that no one had ever been able to… then he was man. A hundred per cent man, just what she needed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself being turned so she was facing the full-length mirror that covered an entire wall. He felt his lips on her neck from behind, sucking and blowing air on the newly formed bruises, felt his hard rock erection pressing up against her ass. A shiver ran through her body and directly into her core. They seemed to be connected just like that ─ he always knew how she wanted to be taken that moment, fast or slow, romantic or kinky. For some reason, maybe because of the risk of getting caught, she was feeling wild that day.

Chord knew that. He knew just how she wanted him to lift her dress up to her hips, sneak his hand in between her thighs and rub her through the lacy panties. He knew when to kneel down in between her legs, pulling her panties with him, and blow some air onto her soaked self. He knew that she was whimpering above him, bending over the wall and watching them in front of the mirror. He knew that she wanted more than anything to scream his name when his tongue found its way in between her folds, tasting her sweetness, penetrating her, sucking on her clitoris. He knew she was about to give up and let him take her to an orgasm, so he stopped. He stopped and smirked when she groaned out a curse, something she never did.

"I hate you," she mumbled, eyes only half open to watch them in the mirror.

"No, you don't." He grinned from behind, already undoing his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers just enough so his erection could spring free. Dianna moaned when she felt it rubbing in between her folds, but never actually inside. "Di… You… Are… Perfect…" Chord whispered, leaning and kissing her neck again. He guided himself into her just as she was about to reply, knowing that she would say something along the lines of how "imperfect" she was.

He knew better. The feeling of her inner walls squeezing him, the amazing heat and wetness that he was surrounded by ─ it all said differently to him. She was perfect, fragile, like an angel. And then, boom! Then she was fierce, hot and so sexy that he couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to see that.

The blonde gasped for air when he thrusted in and out the first time. She doubted that anyone had ever felt so filled, so whole in their lives. Dianna reached around and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him to kiss her neck, face, lips and anything else he could reach. She moaned rather loudly when his thumb found its way in between her legs, rubbing her swollen bud of nerves, bringing her closer to the sweet release.

His movements were in a fast rhythm now, and every time he pushed back, she would press herself to him, expecting him to come back inside, to hit that spot inside her over and over again. He did. He kept going, going, going; he knew that himself wouldn't last much longer, what with the amazing feeling, but he always made her cum first.

"I'm gonna… fuck… Chordy…" She moaned out to him, eyes wide open watching their movements. Her breath was coming out in ragged pants, her lower stomach was set on fire and she had to hold onto him for dear life, afraid that her legs were going jelly.

The last thing she remembered before falling into the sweet haze that was her orgasm, was the sound of a voice, a voice who sounded very much like her own, saying three words that she had felt the need to vocalize for a while, but never had the strength to do so.

Apparently Chord heard it as well, because he grunted a rather loud "I love you, Di" and came into her.

They were quiet, the only sounds in the room being of their panting, for a few minutes but it sure sounded like an eternity. He was afraid she might've passed out, but then, she opened her beautiful hazel eyes and looked up at him. He was pulling out of her, his lips parted, green eyes brighter than she'd ever seen. He had never looked more beautiful to her.

"Are you… mmm… was that yes?" He asked, pulling her panties back up and smoothing her dress with shaky hands. She turned around and helped him to get dressed again, then kissed his lips lightly.

"Yes to what, Chordy? You haven't asked me anything."

Her tone was playful, but he felt like an idiot just then. Smacking his forehead, he chuckled, cheeks turning red.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Fuck." He took a deep breath in, moved his hands to circle her waist and rubbed the small of her back absently. "I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to hold your hand and to tell everyone that all my songs are about you. I want to take you home to meet my family, to hold you close when we're out with our friends. I don't like lies, Di. I don't like secrets. I want you and me, I want to be close to you like now, and I don't want to hide from anyone. I am in love with you, Dianna. I've been since day one, and you… you just said you love me. Did you mean that?"

She nodded her head quietly, staring back at him. He smiled.

"I love you. I love you and I want you. Do you want me?"

Again, she nodded her head, a small grin growing on her lips. He sighed in relief.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Instead of replying, she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, letting her tongue trace the outline of his lips before sinking in between them. Their lips, tongue, breath and taste melted into one another. It was like they fit together.

When she pulled back, a wide smile on her lips, he chuckled.

"Was that a yes?"

"Definitely."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi, hi, hi! This is not Fabrevans, but it is Overgron, so I think it counts, uh? Anyway... I had a very busy week, I'm sure that the other writer told you guys about it, and as a way to apologize (and thank for the feedback!), here is a smutty Overgron one-shot with some delicious fluff. I hope you guys like it, and if you do, please review and let me know what you think. Maybe, if it's well accepted, we can do some more Overgron one-shots from now on... What do you think?! xXx


End file.
